The Spectral Saint Bats
The Spectral Saint Bats is the Medieval Allied Alliance and the team member of the Temple of the Ancients. The pack of Batling tribesmen from the dark land of Batenoria fight the ultimate Chaos from Jalkar Malobate and his evil Black Hell Bat Clan as the holy defender of the kingdom. Origins Carlos and Carla Santosbate, Andrés Batespada, Bernardo Aspabate, and Goyo Cruzobate were the members of the Saint Heaven Bat Tribe, one of the five tribes in Batenoria, Antichthon. During the time after battling the barbarians from the north, the five tribes went into tensions of war and the Saint Heaven Bat Tribe were remained uninvolved but Carlos and his friends with their help of the wise member of the tribe and the sage, Rafael Ramirobate, were left as they're going to the Blue Moon Bat tribe and the Red War Bat tribe's territory. On their way to the Blue Moon Bat tribal region in the west, they encountered some barbarians attacking one of the members of the Blue Moon Bats, Lupo Lunabate, and rescued him while they defeated them. After a small fight, Carlos, Carla, Rafael, and Lupo went to the Blue Moon Bats' territory while Andrés, Bernardo, and Goyo went to the Red War Bats' tribal region from the north. They're settling the dispute over the incident from both sides and finding their way ease the tension until they uncovered the conspiracy planned one single Batling who triggered the tension, Jalkar Malobate and his evil Black Hell Bat Clan, and discovered their evil scheme of turning into war if the tension did not resolved. Now they know their plan is, they must convince the Blue Moon Bat tribe and the Red War Bat tribe to put their rivalry aside including the Yellow Sun Bat tribe and Green Leaf Bat tribe who were caught into an awkward tension of their beauty and jealousy. After hard work of resolving the political crisis, they've finally convinced all five tribes of Batenoria that it was the dirty work of Jalkar Malobate and the Black Hell Bat Clan who tricked them into believing that they were responsible and nearly went into war. Carlos and his friends were sent to Black Hell Bat Clan to send a message to their nemesis as they've raided their base of operation at the Mountains of Rau Zau Ghual in the northern Batenoria. They hunt them down one by one from outpost camps to dark caverns, cleansing their presences of evil in Batenoria. As their task is nearly completed, they've found the dark abandoned castle they thought to be the main base of operation where the massive army of Black Hell Bat Clan and the barbarians were about to set off to invade Batenoria and the claim the land as their own. But that's not going to happened as they've infiltrated the dark castle through the camps at nightfall. As they've entered through the dungeons, they discovered the raw material deep under the castle: Batenium, a source material that is for Batlings to create powerful tools in the night but it can be use as a weapon of fear. As they were spotted, they fought their way to find Jalkar Malobate until they've found him at the tower keep where they were expected by him. Carlos was challenged by his nemesis in a one-on-one fight to the death. The battle was hard and brutal as Carlos beaten to near death but he won't give up without a fight as long he has faith to the Divine God until his Aura was unlocked and defeated his nemesis, weakening his Chaos Aura and forcing him to surrender. After the Black Hell Bat Clan and the barbarians are defeated and banished them into exile, Carlos and his fellow allies were hailed as heroes of Batenoria and earned their rest as their reward after a long adventure. But there are more adventures yet to come as they teamed with Maximus Fiercekat and Crimson Blood Raiders to fight their common enemy. Team Members Carlos Santosbate The young Batling who is the leader of the team and the Warrior Class. He was an orphan child since his parents, his sister, and his friends were killed during the raid and was raised and trained by Saint Heaven Bat Tribe as a member of the clan. Brave, courageous and faithful to the Divine God and the Order Gods. Andrés Batespada The cool Batling member of the Saint Heaven Bat Tribe who is the skillful Fighter Class of the team. Andrés Batespada is a cool, tough-looking bat and a hotheaded character who is Carlos' best childhood friend loves to fight in trouble wherever and whenever he goes. He wields his dual swords, took it from his late father's belongings. Carla Santosbate The female Batling member of the Saint Heaven Bat Tribe who is the Magic-User Class of the team. Carla Santosbate is a cheerful and kind who is also a foster sister to Carlos, worrying about him and his safety but like her brother, she also have faith as she prayed for their safeguard. Bernardo Aspabate The muscled Batling member of the Saint Heaven Bat Tribe who is the strong-armed Warrior Class of the team. He got some brute strength but he has a heart of gold as helped the people of his tribe and resolving anger management troubles. But he has also to fight with his hammer if it's necessary or no other choices but to defend himself and his friends. He's also the big brother of Andrés. Goyo Cruzobate The obeisant Batling member of the Saint Heaven Bats who is the Monk Class of the team. Joyful and gentle but brave with faith, Goyo Cruzobate wields his uncle's holy baton to defend himself and helping his friends but he has his faith and luck at his side. He's also smart about puzzling and unlocking secrets as he's also the archaeologist. Rafael Ramirobate The elderly Batling member of the Saint Heaven Bat who is the Wizard Class of the team. A wise and noble magician sage with holy magic at his disposal, Rafael Ramirobate gave advises to Carlos and his friends about suggestions and where to go and what to do for their deeds; he's also like Carlos' mentor. He has highly enough magics to cast any spell on his enemies, revealing secrets and traps, and healing his allies with his holy magic staff and spell book. Lope Lunabate The Batling Cleric Class who is hailed from the Blue Moon Bat Tribe. The honorable warrior who battled his rival, Herminio Battallobate and his tribe, years ago. Now battling the Black Hell Bat Clan, Lope was nearly beaten until he was rescued by Carlos and his friends and they went to resolve and ease tension which they did. Now Lope joined the team as he put his rivalry with Herminio aside for good and battle their common enemy. Herminio Batallobate The stronger Batling Warrior Class who is hailed from the Red War Bat Tribe. He's the most brutal powerful soldier of the tribe, more powerful than Bernardo, who crushed tens of thousands Blue Moon Bat tribesmen and barbarians singlehandedly with his war club and bare hands while moralizing his men. When he came across the street of his home, he encountered Andrés, Bernardo, and Goyo and fought him singlehandedly but he was defeated by Bernardo in a honorable fight and was convinced by them that the Black Hell Bat Clan was behind the conspiracy to frame his rival tribe. With the conspiracy crushed and the war is averted though he missed the old times, Herminio joined the team as he put his rivalry aside with Lope for good and made themselves as allies. Alba Solbate The female Batling Archer Class who is hailed from the Green Leaf Bat Tribe. A skilled Tracker and Hunter, Alba hunts her enemies down with her bow and arrows. She was trained the forest at night, looking for sport until she found some rogue members from the Yellow Sun Bat Tribe and the barbarians and foiled the conspiracy plan with the help of Carla. After this stupid conspiracy is foiled and tension has ended, Alba joined the team as her friendly rival joined them. Nilda Terrabate The female Batling Rouge Class who is hailed from the Yellow Sun Bat Tribe. Trained in the secretive branch of the tribe, Nilda is the stricter and seriously deadly assassin, armed with her deadly Katana, shurikens, daggers, ninja tools and bolt gun, and the cunning thief and trickster, luring her enemies into their own deadly traps, even her own traps. Following the assassination of the barbarian commander, she discovered the conspiracy, well, that stupid conspiracy over beautifulness of the tribes, and the assassination plot carried out by the Black Hell Bat Clan then warned her superiors about their evil plan but she was delayed by rogue members from her tribe and the barbarians and she fought them with her life until she was aided by Carla and her friendly rival, Alba. With the conspiracy plot is exposed and rogue members were captured and executed for their treason, Nilda joined the team as she was looking for adventures, with or without her allies anytime. Inspirations * Modeled after the Man-Vampire Bat from the animated series, Conan the Adventurer. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:The Temple of the Ancients